Unión Alfa
by Helena Noemi Blanca Mary Anne
Summary: Sherlock estaba preocupado por algo y John iba a averiguar que era. Después de todo ese era su deber como alfa en esta nueva familia.


**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen yo solo escribo una corta historia de mi invención para mi disfrute. Si encontráis algún fallo decírmelo por favor.**

 **Unión. Alfa.**

John miró a Sherlock por el rabillo del ojo. Estudiándolo, observándolo, fijándose en los pequeños detalles que nadie más parecía ver, salvo quizás el hermano de este.

A Sherlock le pasaba algo. No era algo que los demás vieran o se molestaran en notar. Pero definitivamente le pasaba algo.

Y eso molestaba a John. Lo ponía tenso y ansioso. Así que decidió tomarlo con sinceridad y le pregunto.

-¿Qué te pasa Sherlock?- Directo y al grano, sin rodeos para que no pudiera confundirse con otra cosa, sobre todo ya que Sherlock es tan malo en las interacciones sociales.

Sherlock levanto la mirada con una cara de póker que no confundió a John, pero hizo que se diera cuenta de que Sherlock si sabía que algo pasaba.

-¿De qué hablas John?- le contesto Sherlock con su acostumbrada cara de "los idiotas ven cosas donde no las hay, y donde las hay no ven nada".

-Sherlock…. contesta a mi pregunta- utilice mi mejor voz de alfa.

Sherlock miro a otro lado intentando controlar su instinto natural a responder a mi voz cuando está en modo alfa. No sé si se ha dado cuenta pero mi alfa interior está más consciente de nuestro entorno cada vez más a menudo, y eso solo me indica que ha decidido que somos una familia y es su deber proteger a esa familia. No que yo valla a decírselo, no me molesta contar a Sherlock como parte de mi rebaño y no es como si fuéramos a tener que tener sexo para realizar la unión. Después de todo hay muchos tipos de rebaño, tantos como alfas, ya que ninguno es igual. Y después de todo nosotros estamos a un paso de completar la unión y ya no hay vuelta atrás. No es que crea que él quiere volver atrás.

-No es nada- dijo bajito intentando convencerse a sí mismo, sacándome de mis divagaciones mentales.

Me acerque a él y me arrodille delante del sofá donde estaba sentado mirando por la ventana con la vista perdida. Le levante la barbilla cuando miro hacia sus manos en vez de a mí.

-¿Sherlock que pasa?- volví a preguntar en voz baja esta vez, casi susurrando como si me diera miedo de que fuera a irse de mi vista, algo totalmente falso pues sé que a estas alturas de la fianza podría encontrarlo en cualquier parte en la que se encontrase.

Vi cómo se ponía cada vez más nervioso, algo no muy normal en él, también constate que intentaba decir algo pero cada vez que lo intentaba tenía un brillo en la mirada que denotaba que le daba miedo. Al final soltó un pequeño sollozo y se impulsó hacia delante y se agarró a mí como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a irme y empezó a hablar enterrado en mi jersey.

-Estamos uniendo John- dijo muy rápido como si eso fuera a hacer que no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Y luego se agarró más fuerte impidiéndome moverme.

-Lo sé- le dije con cara de "¿y qué?" sin saber a qué venia todo esto pero refugiándolo en mis brazos mientras miraba alrededor buscando una razón por la que Sherlock pudiera tener miedo.

-No, John no lo entiendes- soltó un suspiro exasperado de "por qué nadie más que yo puede entender algo tan elemental como esto"- estamos uniendo como en alfa y sumiso, la unión de un alfa y su rebaño- intento explicarme todavía entre mis brazos a pesar de sonar exasperado.

-Lo se Sherlock- volví a decirle con el "¿y qué?" impreso en mi tono de voz.

Y esta vez Sherlock levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos estudiándome como hace siempre, intentando leerme.

-¿Lo sabes?- pregunto muy sorprendido.

-Por supuesto Sherlock, el alfa soy yo. Este es mi rebaño. Por supuesto que sé que estamos realizando la unión.- le informe devolviéndole la mirada preguntándome que le pasaba y que tenía esto que ver.

-¿Y estás de acuerdo con ello?- dijo esto tan desconcertado e incrédulo que al fin entendí el problema.

El alfa en mí se revelo ante mi insistencia en no salir a matar a aquellos que habían dañado a la persona más importante de nuestro rebaño, pero yo sabía que Sherlock nos necesitaba más que la efímera satisfacción que nos traería matar a los imbéciles de Scotlan Yard y a la madre de Sherlock. Así que deje que un gruñido de frustración saliera de mi garganta y solamente abrace más fuerte a Sherlock hasta que su alta figura se moldeo a mi forma.

-A veces eres muy tonto Sherlock. Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo con ello. Un rebaño no puede formarse si el alfa no quiere.- le recordé para por si acaso había decidido borrar esa parte de su conocimiento como insignificante- El rebaño se forma de las personas que el alfa considera dignas de su protección y suele girar alrededor de un sumiso Sherlock. Ha habido casos en que podían girar en torno a otro alfa pero solo por la decisión de ese mismo alfa a someterse al que crea el rebaño. Sin mi conformidad Sherlock esto ni siquiera hubiera empezado. Si yo no hubiera estado de acuerdo e venir a vivir aquí y no me hubiera molestado en matar a aquel asesino aquella primera vez esto no hubiera empezado, y si yo no hubiera decidido que protegerte era lo que yo quería hacer por encima de mis horas en la clínica, por encima de ir a visitar a mi hermana, por encima de…. básicamente cualquier cosa en mi vida, entonces esto no habría empezado y desde luego no estaría a punto de terminarse la unión del vínculo. – le informe mirándole a los ojos para que pudiera ver a su manera la verdad de todo esto.

Y como estaba mirándolo fijamente no se me paso el rubor que apareció en sus mofletes y se extendió por sus orejas y el cuello. Y tampoco se me paso su relajación casi instantánea cuando entendió la verdad de mis palabras.

Esta vez cuando se enterró en mi jersey y escondió su cara en mi cuello yo sabía que lo que hacía no era aferrarse sino darme un abrazo. Algo que hasta ahora no estaba seguro de que supiera hacer.

-¿Lo entiendes tú?- le pregunte, esta vez con unos pocos nervios.

Sentí más que vi como movía la cabeza y decidí ignorar la humedad en mi cuello mientras lo aferraba un poco más apretado jurándome tomar represalias contra aquella que insinuara nada más negativo del hombre alto y socialmente atrofiado al que mi alfa interior había decidido proteger y cuidar por encima del resto del mundo.


End file.
